


She Was Gone

by Vixy_Writer



Series: Triple Threat [1]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Angst and Feels, Attempted Murder, Family, Family Angst, Gladstone in this universe went on adventures with Scrooge and the Twins, Heavy Angst, Magical Accidents, Magical Amulets, Magical Artifacts, Magical Bond, Moon Goddess Au, Near Death, Other, So Much Is Happening, Spear of Selene, Triplets, magical blessings, magical powers, magical protection, powers, separation au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixy_Writer/pseuds/Vixy_Writer
Summary: Just a quick little thing that I made up for the Moon Goddess Au and the Separation Au it's the hint of a series that I am making and I hope you enjoy it.I own nothing but the story everything else belongs to their original owners. I hope you all enjoy and please comment, subscribe, bookmark, and leave kudos.I hope you all have a blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this.Virtual X's & O's: Vixen





	1. She...

**Author's Note:**

> Real quick I might keep going with this series and just so you know in this au or at least in my version the moon goddess Selene controls the moon, the stars, and the ocean (basically meaning all water) and the reason I am telling you this is because she gives each of her kids powers to control one of these three things.
> 
> Also, the separation au is basically the triplets getting split up when they are babies and being taken away from one another never knowing that the others existed until they meet sometime in the future.

She left them.

She left all of them and they didn’t know why.

In all honesty, Scrooge and Donald didn’t care why she had left the both of them.

Well, they did care, but not as much as they cared about why she left them.

They often both found themselves wondering how in Heaven’s name could Della leave behind the three most important things to them. 

The three beings that kept them together and made sure that they didn’t try to kill one another overnight.

She had left them her own triplets, her own beautiful babies she left behind.

She hurt them.

She had nearly killed them.

She had nearly killed all of them.

Scrooge and Donald didn’t care about themselves they had nearly been killed millions of times before and they probably would be nearly killed a million other times.

She had nearly killed them is what they cared about.

She had nearly killed her three beautiful children.

She didn’t even seem to care as she used the power the spear had given her to hurt them all.

She had saved them.

Yes, She had saved them.

She had used the magic of the spear to save her children.

She gave one the light of the stars.

She gave one the light of the waves.

And God Bless.

She gave one the light of the moon.

She stole the spear and left after that.

She stole the spear and left them both different notes.

Donald’s letter was her begging him to keep her three little lights safe.

Scrooge’s letter was her telling him that she had taken the spear and that she was sorry.

Neither told the other about the note that they had been given, but both knew one thing.

She was never coming back.

She had taken the spear and ran off.

She had taken what she wanted and now they were never going to see her again.

Even worse her three beautiful children would never even know her.

They knew she didn’t care about that anymore.

Because where Donald’s sister, Scrooge’s niece, and the triplets’ mother had once been.

Stood Selene Goddess of The Moon.

And who she was before was gone.

Della was Gone.


	2. He...

He couldn’t believe it.

He just couldn’t believe what he was looking at.

Yes, He had read the letter over and over again, but still it wouldn’t click.

He didn’t want it to click.

He didn’t want it to click that the woman that was basically his sister would do something like this.

He had known her since she was born.

He had known both her and Donald since they were born since he was two-years-old then them.

He had known his Uncle Scrooge since he was born since he parents left him with him quite often.

He had been with them most of his life and he wouldn’t change that for the world.

He had gone on adventure after adventure with them and seen what they each could do.

They showed him what he could do.

He loved them all so much.

He loved them even more than his own parents.

He loved them even more than his luck that never ran out.

Or at least the luck he thought would never run out.

Sure he could win any and everything.

Sure he could get everything he wanted for free.

Sure he could avoid getting hurt.

Sure he could walk down easy street and find a twenty dollars.

Sure that was luck.

But this, this made him feel even unluckier than Donald

And he could only imagine how Donald was feeling at the moment.

When he had gotten the letter he thought it was for another adventure.

He almost threw it away since he wasn’t ready for another adventure after the Spear of Selene.

Something inside of him though told him that this was even worse than the Spear of Selene.

So he opened it.

He regretted it only a few seconds later when he read what it said.

She was gone.

Della Duck his little sister was gone.

He wanted to scream.

He wanted to cry.

He wanted to break things.

He wanted to throw up

He wanted to… 

He wanted to… 

He wanted to… 

He wanted… 

He didn’t know what he wanted to do.

So he sat down and just kept reading the letter until tears blurred his vision.

He kept reading until the words finally soaked in and he was sobbing on the floor.

He knew the letter was from Donald.

And he knew what Donald was suggesting was for the best.

He knew that the triplets weren’t safe.

He knew that the three little bundles of light that Della had been so excited about weren’t safe.

He knew that if everything in that letter was true that they would never be safe.

He knew that they would never be safe from their own mother as long as they were together.

Gladstone also knew that splitting them up was wrong.

He knew keeping them away from one another was an awful thing to do.

He knew never telling them about one another was a terrible betrayal.

He knew how empty they would be growing up without one another even if they didn’t know each other.

He knew how they would long for not just their mother but also two people that they didn’t even remember.

He knew their mother was gone though.

He knew it was her fault that they would never see one another.

He knew that because of her they would never know what it was like to be together.

He knew because of her they would never ever be whole.

Gladstone knew it was wrong to blame her for all of this, but what else could he do.

What more could he do but be mad that those beautiful souls would never have one another.

Would never be whole all because she had chosen to leave

All because she had chosen to let this magic control her.

What more could Gladstone do but accept the fact that.

Accept the fact that she was gone.

Della was gone.


	3. They...

They all stood together.

They eyed one another as they stood in what was once Della’s home. 

They thought this was the safest place to meet since it was the last place they would ever be.

They couldn’t take their eyes off of one another even as they heard one of the little bundles' whimper.

They each had an amulet in their hand.

They each gripped it tightly in their hand until the symbol cut into their hand.

They knew that she had marked them.

They knew that if she had a chance she would take them

Or worse she would break them.

They knew that the amulets would help in more ways than one.

They watched one another to see who would step forwards first.

None of them wanted to do this which is why they were so hesitant.

They knew they didn’t have a choice though because it was the only way.

With that thought in mind, one stepped forward to take on of the little bundles.

He held the symbol of the moon.

He walked gently forward and picked up the little bundle of blue who whimpered and whined.

He shushed and cooed the little bundle until the whimpers and whines stopped.

He held the little blue bundle to his chest as he stepped back into the place he was before.

They watched one another to see who would move next.

Another stepped forward only a second later.

He held the symbol of the waves in his hand.

He walked carefully to where the other two bundles laid

He gently picked up the little bundle in red who let out a small whine before going silent.

He hugged the little red bundle to his chest as he choked back tears.

He gently rubbed the red bundle’s back in small circles as he stepped back into his place.

They all watched one another as only one remained.

He held the symbol of the stars in his hand.

He walked silently over to the last little bundle that was wrapped in green.

He didn’t move for a moment as he stared at the sleeping green bundle that didn’t move.

He closed his eyes tightly as he fought back the tears as his thoughts from before filled his head.

He let out a shaky breath as he reached forward and picked up the little green bundle.

He watched as the green little bundle moved for a moment but other than that remained undisturbed.

He held the little green bundle in his arms tightly as he moved back to where he once stood.

They didn’t say a word.

They didn't move.

They barely breathed.

They looked down at the faces of the little bundles in their arms.

They all felt pain and anger in their hearts.

They each felt tears well up in their eyes as they looked on at the little lights.

One by one they all walked out.

They didn’t look back as they left the house no matter how badly they wanted to.

They each went their separate ways.

As they all walked away from one another they all shared the same thoughts.

They knew that this isn’t what she would have wanted.

They knew that she would have wanted her little ones to be together.

They knew that she would have wanted them to be together.

They knew that she would have wanted her family together.

They knew that she would have been angry at what they were doing.

They knew she would have beat all three of them for even doing what they were doing.

They knew she would have.

But she wasn’t.

That’s what hurt them the most.

That she wasn’t stopping them.

That she wasn’t here to take care of her kids like she promised she would.

That she wasn’t here to be the mom she had always talked about.

That she wasn’t here to be everything she had promised.

That’s what made them angry.

They knew she had chosen selfishly.

They knew she chose the Spear and the power of them.

They knew she had chosen to leave her kids behind.

And as much as they knew that separating her kids is not what she would have wanted.

They couldn’t find it in themselves to care.

They knew that she wouldn’t want this.

They knew all too well that she would have been angry.

They knew all too well that she would have killed them all for even doing this.

They knew all too well that she would have wanted her kids together.

They knew all too well that she would have wanted them together.

They knew all too well that she would have wanted her family together.

They knew all those things all too well.

They just didn’t care.

They didn’t care because it was her fault.

They didn’t care because she was the one that broke them.

They didn’t care because she was the one that broke apart their little makeshift family.

And they would all be damned if they let her break the three little bundles of light.

They didn’t care because they all knew.

They all knew

She was gone.

Della was gone.


End file.
